Shadow Lover
by chibichoco
Summary: She didn't notice the shadow behind her... A oneshot that has a cute ending. Slightly AU. Pairing KairiYuffie


**Shadow Lover**

A/N: This is shoujo-ai, so if you don't like it then don't read it. It is slightly AU.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Kingdom Hearts.

Kairi was walking home from her job at the café. The sun was just setting now and she was exhausted. It was because of this that she didn't notice a shadow following her. Alley by alley, the shadow stalked behind her, hiding behind smelly trash cans and the like.

"_Sigh…_ Man… That guy at work was sooo weird. I am happy that I got off before dark." Kairi, still oblivious to the shadow, was talking to herself. Her hand ran through her brilliant red hair out of habit.

Just as she was passing an uncannily dark alley, she was pulled into it and pushed up against the wall. She felt soft, warm lips press against hers as the person's left hand slipped around her waist. The other hand was positioned up against the wall next to her head. The kiss became very heated very quickly.

"Mmph…" The 'shadow' pulled back from the heated kiss and grinned broadly. "So, how was your day honey? You sounded a little frustrated." The teenage girl with jet black short hair brought her hand up to Kairi's cheek to caress it.

"Hmm… well there was this annoying guy at the café today that could not get it in his head that I have a girlfriend, but I think that my day just got a whole lot better Yuffie." Kairi leaned into Yuffie's hand, grinning widely, before going and capturing Yuffie's lips in a less passionate kiss.

Yuffie pulled away again, "Well, I am glad that I could make your day better. Do you want to go and get some ice cream? Later you can tell me about that guy and I'll go and bash his face in!" She then posed in one of those muscle man poses and Kairi just laughed.

"Sure, that sounds good. Let's go!" Kairi grabbed her girlfriend's hand and began walking to the nearest ice cream shop. They chatted happily as they walked while holding hands.

Yuffie opened the door for Kairi and mock bowed while waving her in. The redhead just laughed and curtsied back at her 'gentleman'. They earned a few stares because of that, but it didn't faze them that much. They were just too happy to care for what others were thinking of them at the moment.

"So what kind of ice cream do you want love?" Yuffie, obviously the 'man' of the both of them had already made Kairi agree to let her pay for the ice cream.

"I want strawberry please." The color of the ice cream almost matched her hair, and the color of her cheeks once Yuffie kissed her lightly on the lips before ordering.

"Okay then, we'll have one strawberry and one chocolate please." Yuffie didn't seem to care that now there were even more people staring. She just took the ice cream and paid for it.

Suddenly, Kairi screamed, "Ah! Yuffie! It's that guy help me!" Kairi had been grabbed and was being dragged away by a man in a beige overcoat.

Yuffie quickly set the ice creams down and lunged at the man. "How dare you touch my girlfriend!? I am going to make you pay!" She pulled Kairi away from him while delivering a mind-blowing left hook into his jaw. There was a sickening crack that echoed in the room as the man fell back with a shriek of pain and a dull thump.

The owner had already called the police and so Yuffie grabbed the ice creams and pulled Kairi out before they could have their day ruined even more by the cops.

They ran out and onto the beach that was conveniently located across the street. They slowed to a jog and then to a walk as they went farther and felt safe from being questioned by the cops.

All of a sudden, Yuffie just flopped down onto the sand and pulled Kairi down with her. Kairi was now sitting on Yuffie's lap with wide eyes and a playful grin.

The setting sun outlined them like they were never meant to leave each other. "Hey, I am sorry about that. If I hadn't kissed you back there, then we might now have captured his attention." Yuffie looked like she felt really bad, but she felt a hand trace her jaw line and went under her chin. Kairi lifted Yuffie's head up so that she could meet her eyes.

"You can kiss me whenever. I love you and I know that you'll always protect me. Don't worry about what happened okay? Look, we are having an even better time now than we could have had in there." Kairi gave her a vibrant smile and then kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it was enough to leave them both smiling for the rest of the day, and well into the night.

This was just a little oneshot that I felt like writing. I hope that you liked it. Please review. :)


End file.
